Unrequited Love
by Spring Hope
Summary: Natsu's sad unrequited love for Lucy. -cries- ;o; .Oneshot.


_._

_._

_._

**Unrequited Love**

_I should be the one next to her, not him. _

Natsu let out a low growl as he saw him with her, _with my Lucy_. Natsu turned away from them and store down at his food, losing his appetite.

"Natsu…? Are you alright?" Mira asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She and Happy were the only ones who knew about his overwhelming love for Lucy. She noticed how he **looked** at her, how he **acted** around her, and how much he **loved** her.

"Yeah, I am. Just watching them makes me sick." He mumbled while he averted my eyes away from the happy couple. Mirajane sighed, frowning.

"It's my fault anyways, for not telling her sooner…" Natsu continued to blame himself for his hesitation-and his denseness.

"I never knew Lucy would be denser than you Natsu, it just surprises me… are you really okay?" Mira asked again, worry spread across her face.

"Yeah-as long as she's happy, I'm fine with that-but just look at him, Lucy could _definitely_ find someone way better than him. Why would she want to date a _stripper_?" Natsu hissed; his hatred for the ice cube grew even more.

"Gray was oblivious to your feelings Natsu; he wouldn't do this on purpose…" Mira told him, she didn't want the Dragon Slayer and the Ice-Make mage to hate each other even more.

"You don't understand!" Natsu looked down into his drink, stirring it with a straw. "I was the one who saved her countless times, who cheered her up, who brought her here, who protected her freedom, while Gray was just tagging along!" he slammed his fist down on the bar counter, shattering the glass into a million pieces and creating a gigantic hole on the counter.

"Natsu! What are you doing! Stop breaking the guild!" Lucy scolded him as she walked over to him. He started to tremble with anger. _Don't come any closer Luce. _He wanted to say, but he was frozen in place. She suddenly stopped talking when she saw the hurt expression on his face.

Her eyes, her lips. He wanted to hug her and kiss her, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, that he was a thousand times better than Gray, but words were dry in his mouth.

"N-Natsu? Are you okay?" She asked me, his eyes followed her as she pulled down a stool next to him and sat down. "If you need anything," she hit her chest, giving him a reassuring smile, "you can always tell me, no matter what." Natsu looked away from her and looked back down. "Oh come onn!" She whined, shaking his arm, "we're _best friends _aren't we?"

Best friends.

For the first time in his life he actually really hated that word, it hit him like a ton of bricks. _Best friends, right. Just best friends… **forever and always**. Nothing will change no matter what huh? _He thought as he laughed at himself, _how stupid was I? Thinking Lucy and I could be more than friends_. "Right Lucy, right. Best friends, just nakama…" Natsu answered back with a forced laugh.

"Yo, Pinky, let's fight." Gray said as he slung his arm around Lucy, making her giggle. Natsu flashed him a look of hatred.

"Let's fight then, Ice cube, I won't hold back." He was getting fired up; this was the only thing that was keeping him sane, fighting with Gray. He poured all of his anger into their fights now.

Because he stole her away from him.

"Arg! Don't fight, it gets so freaking annoying!" Lucy groaned as she placed her head on the countertop.

"Come on Sweetie, just this once?" Gray asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her mouth to escape another happy giggle. That was when Natsu snapped, punching Gray with all of his power.

Mira looked at them with a hurt expression; it pained her to see Gray and Natsu fight, because she knew everything. She knew nothing would go back to the way it was before if Gray found out Natsu's hidden feelings.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza boomed at them, Gray wrapped his arm around natsu's shoulders, trying to act all 'goody-goody' with Natsu, but he slapped his hand away.

"So what? We _are _fighting; You can't stop me from fighting Gray." He shouted at Erza, releasing another punch towards his face.

"N-Natsu!" Mira squealed as she came out from behind the bar.

"Natsu stop it!" Erza growled, about to punch both of them in the face, which successfully reached Gray, but Natsu caught it her fist with his hand, tightening his hand around her fist.

_I hate it I hate it I hate it, I hate them together, why can't I go back? WHY? I NEED AN ANSWER, IT'S KILLING ME. That bastard stole __**my **__Lucy, my best friend, the girl that's __**supposed to be with ME**__! I want to __**beat the shit out of Gray**__ and let him __**taste his own medicine**__. I want to beat him up __**until he can't stand anymore!**_ Natsu screamed in his mind, his eyes showed all of the emotions welling up inside of him, Erza glared at him as she struggled to punch him again, but he whacked her hand away and trudged out of the guild, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

"What the hell wrong with Natsu?" Gray asked as Lucy helped him stand up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Erza looked at Mirajane, who gave her a sad smile, she looked down. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell _someone_, and that person would be Erza Scarlet.

Erza was shaking, from being so shocked and pained. "Natsu… thought of Lucy…? Like _that_?" Erza asked, gasping. How could she be so blind in front of one her closest friends?

Mirajane nodded sighing. "I just can't watch Natsu like this, it hurts me so much, knowing that you love someone, but you can't have them because they're in love with a man you hate."

"Unrequited love… it was his first love wasn't it? I wonder how he's coping with it… I always thought Natsu and Lucy would one day become a couple, I never imagined Gray would confess to Lucy, and I never expected her to like him back."

"As much as I want them together, I can't. I don't know what to do to help him, he won't even listen to Lisanna." Mirajane shook her head, weeping for the poor Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu…" Happy said, shaking his body. Natsu was lying in his bed, his back facing the ceiling with his head buried in the pillow. Natsu tried holding out the tears as he pat the back of his broken friend.

_I love her too much._

_I __**can't forget**__ her._

* * *

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Eh, not my best fanfic really haha d: but I really wanted to post this one :D

Poor Natsu, his unrequited love for Lucy T-T

I REALLY don't want Gray and Lucy to end up together, but I highly doubt that would happen xD

_**Stay tuned for:**_

**Masquerade Disaster(One Shot)**

**Scary Story(One Shot)**

**The 4 Kin of Mephistopheles**


End file.
